


Celebration Of Family:

by stevedannolover100781



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Celebrations, Consensual, Dinner, Doctors & Physicians, Episode Related, Episode Tag, Episode: s07e25 Ua Mau Ke Ea O Ka Aina I Ka Pono (Life of Land Perpetuated in Righteousness), Episode: s08e06 Mohala I Ka Wai Ka Maka O Ka Pua (Unfolded by Water are the Faces of the Flowers), Established Relationship, Exams, General, Happy, Happy Ending, Hugs, Kissing, M/M, Male Slash, Medical, Medical Examination, Mild Sexual Content, Pasta, Poisoning, Post-Episode: s07e25 Ua Mau Ke Ea O Ka Aina I Ka Pono (Life of Land Perpetuated in Righteousness), Radiation Poisoning/Poisoning, Rating: M, Ratings: R, Recovery, Romance, Sick Character, Sickfic, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-27
Updated: 2019-07-27
Packaged: 2020-07-23 05:14:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20002882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: *Summary: Steve gets the most wonderful news in the world, What does he tell his family?, Stay Tuned, It’s gonna be a good one!!!!*





	Celebration Of Family:

*Summary: Steve gets the most wonderful news in the world, What does he tell his family?, Stay Tuned, It’s gonna be a good one!!!!* 

“You are recovered from the radiation poisoning, Commander McGarrett, But, To keep you like that, Keep up the activities that you have been doing, Keep the stress down even lower, Enjoy your life, You will feel like yourself in no time at all”, Steve’s Specialist said with a smile on his face.

Steve promised that he will, He went into the waiting room, & quickly changed his expression on his face, as he faced his lover, Detective Danny “Danno” Williams, who had a worry expression on his own face. “Well ?”, He asked.

Steve just smiled, as Danny was in shock, & then happily exclaimed, “Yes, Yes, I knew it, I just knew it, I had a great feeling this morning !”, They hugged, & shared a kiss, They left, with arms around each other’s waists. It was a good day all around, & they aren’t gonna waist one minute of it.

“What do you want to do ?, How do you want to celebrate ?”, The Blond asked, as they got into the camaro. “I was hoping that we can have your famous spaghetti with that savory sauce that you do, I want to have the others over, It’s a celebration of family”, The Five-O Commander said, as he was smiling bigger.

“Whatever you want, Babe, Whatever you want”, The Loudmouth Detective said, as he kissed his super seal. Steve started up the car, & they happily talked out their plans for their family night.

The End.


End file.
